The Bond We Share
by Amaranth1412
Summary: Summary: Kaito KID and Kudo Shinichi seem destined to be rivals for life, engaged in an endless game of tag in the moonlight. But when their world is turned upside down by mysterious criminals in black, they will have to rely on one another just to survive. Will the bond of friendship be enough to save them? R&R!
1. The Price to Pay

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan, Magic Kaito, or any of their characters. All rights belong to Aoyama Gosho.

A/N: One year after I stopped posting chapters, I went over this story again only to realize just how badly it needs polishing. Plus, due to recent developments in the manga and the airing of the Magic Kaito specials, some parts are no longer factually accurate. So, with the help of several kind reviewers and Magic Violin, who beta-read the first few chapters, I rewrote some of the scenes and fixed a number of plot holes to make the story move smoothly. Chapters will be updated weekly. All events are set after File 830.

Oh, I hadn't mentioned it before, but this fic was inspired by Mai Kuraki's song _Revive._

o0o

The Price to Pay

o0o

During a particularly chilly mid-October night, Kaitou KID was off stealing a huge emerald from one of the wealthiest families in Japan. As usual, Nakamori Ginzo and the Ekoda police were just being played by the sneaky thief, having no success in catching him.

"Hahahahaha! You can't catch me!" KID's fiendish laughter rang through the halls. Once again, he had outwitted the entire police force and put Aoko's father to shame. He raced to the top floor, leaving the dim-witted officers scrambling around the lower floors chasing after KID dummies that kept popping up one after another. Any bystander would be roaring in laughter by now-the officers looked more like clowns in a children's party than honorable members of the taskforce. Patches of dye, glitter glue, and confetti in all colors of the rainbow adorned their uniforms from head to toe. The worst victim was none other than Inspector Nakamori Ginzo, who was shocked to find himself dressed in a frilly pink gown and a curly golden wig with matching red lipstick and make-up that had materialized out of nowhere in a cloud of thick pink smoke.

_Everything's going according to plan,_ KID snickered to himself for the third time that night. A couple of minutes after stealing the gem, he was already at the rooftop, having hurdled over all physical obstacles thanks to his natural agility. And of course, he had to thank Lady Luck for always being on his side. Holding the large emerald to the light of the moon, he hoped that this one would finally glow red.

It didn't.

_Looks like this isn't the one,_ he sighed disappointedly. All his efforts that night had been in vain. The gem of immortality had once again eluded his grasp. Well, at least the police got some exercise and the fans enjoyed the show.

Glancing at the moon, he couldn't help but remember his father, the original Magician in the Moonlight. He missed the old times when as a little boy his father would teach him all sorts of magic tricks. He'd give anything to have his father back. But at least his father would live on in the memories of all his fans and admirers, both as Kuroba Toichi and as Kaitou KID. For now, all he could do was to find Pandora and stop Snake and his minions from wreaking more havoc on the world. The thought that his father was only one of the countless victims of those ruthless murderers deepened his resolve to shed light on the truth.

Speaking of truth…

He heaved a tired sigh. The sleepless nights spent preparing for heists, the pressure of continuing the legacy of Kaitou KID without being caught by the police or shot down by snipers, his aching longing for his deceased father, and the loneliness caused by having to lie to everyone about his double life was getting to him. He felt like he was living a lie.

It wasn't that he resented being KID. He loved the thrill of his heists. It was fun to perform live magic shows while driving the police out of their wits. If anything, his night job gave him something to look forward to besides the mundane hum of daily life. But he had to admit, it was kind of lonely having no one to share this with. None of his friends or classmates knew his secret—except Akako and Hakuba, but he wasn't exactly in a rush to hang out with a witch scheming to seduce him or a detective who'd want nothing more but to put him behind bars. He wished he had a real friend his age-one who understood what he was going through, not too dull to keep up with his 400-IQ-brain, could keep secrets at gunpoint, appreciated his tricks yet could tell the difference between a simple prank and a full-blown magic show—in short, someone a cut above the rest. Kuroba Kaito was arguably not your average teen, and it would take someone extraordinary to catch his interest.

Jii was great, but still, Jii was just his accomplice, and though he treated the older man like family, their relationship was more like that between a master and his servant. Hakuba would make a good friend, if only he'd stop being an annoying brat. For someone whose trademark statement was "Why did you do that?" he certainly didn't look as if he'd bother to spare a minute to listen to his side of the story. He'd send him off to jail in handcuffs, for sure. Besides, he didn't want to drag another innocent individual into this mess he was entangled in.

The only one he knew was a certain kid with glasses. That detective boy—teen, he corrected himself—was up against dangerous men who would certainly end his life if they learned his true identity. Solving murder cases and fighting a criminal syndicate while stuck in a child's body would probably help him understand the need to bend the law for a noble cause. _And destroying Pandora before those sinister ravens can use it for their evil purposes is definitely a noble cause_, he added mentally.

Being stuck in a child's body also meant that Tantei-kun couldn't spend quality time with people his age, so the boy was probably feeling a bit lonely too. Well, there was that detective from Osaka, but although they seemed to get along well, and Tantei-kun's face would always brighten up a bit when the other detective was around, he had a hunch that there were still some issues the poor boy had to face alone-pain he'd have to suffer on his own.

Tantei-kun was certainly the best candidate for an ally—if not a friend. That detective was almost as smart as himself (he would never admit to being outsmarted by anyone) and was the only person on the planet who came close to catching him during his heists. He was also the only one who, after figuring out who KID was disguised as, would actually let him go without a fight simply because he owed the thief a favor. Hakuba would never do that. That teen had a sense of respect and honor he rarely seen in folks his age.

_I guess I'll be paying a visit to my favorite detective soon. He better be nice, after all he owes me a big one. _His mind replayed the events of that day in the Bell Tree Express, where the miniature detective figured out his identity and asked—ordered—him to disguise as a blonde haired girl and face a group of evil guys. And he blindly went along with the plan, certainly not expecting to run into bombs and assassins. He gulped; that was one of his narrow escapes. Had he hesitated even a single moment, he would have been fried to a crisp, and his first thought after surviving the ordeal was to drown the boy in a huge pail of green hair dye. Mulling it over afterward, he began to wonder why the detective actually turned to him for help. Most agents of justice wouldn't dare ask help from a thief like him, but perhaps after all their encounters, the not child had come to see the chase as a mere game, and only went after him for fun.

Kaito grinned. He'd surely give the mystery maniac the fun of a lifetime the next time they crossed paths.

Snapping back to reality, he tucked the jewel into his pocket and prepared to launch himself off the roof.

"Not so fast, KID," threatened a lone figure shrouded by the shadows. "Tonight, you're going down."

Goosebumps fanned throughout Kaito's body. That voice-cold, deep, and laced with murderous intent-could only belong to one person.

"Snake…" he hissed, venting out his anger over his father's premature death in this man's hands. Before he could fully react, Snake began firing at him. He skillfully dodged all but one, which scraped a gaping wound in his right arm. Quickly changing plans, he jumped off the rooftop, but a sudden gust of wind kept him from activating the glider properly. He lost his balance and spiraled down, banging once into the building and finally crashing into a dump truck parked below. Groaning in pain, he rolled off his back and dragged himself toward the nearest building. Acting on pure instinct now, he hurled the nearest solid object—a block of concrete—at the glass door and hoisted himself inside.

Snake monitored his every move through his binoculars. It was pretty easy, considering how conspicuous KID's white attire was at night. Smirking wickedly, he ran down the stairs to finish off the thief for good. Kaito knew he had to act fast or he would surely die that night. His heart was pounding, his strength drained, and his body sore all over. Ignoring the excruciating pain, he dragged himself behind a filing cabinet and under a desk and lay still, careful not to let his blood splatter on the floor and prayed he would live to see another day. He was cornered and he knew it was only a matter of time before Snake found him and sent him to the other world.

_Sorry Dad, Mom, Aoko…_

Ironically, this time, it was the police who saved him. Just as Snake was about to peer behind the cabinet and blow the thief's brains off, the police arrived, scanning the area with their flashlights. Kaito couldn't help but smirk as Snake muttered curses and scrambled out the window. After a minute of searching and finding no one, the police left. Kaito sighed in relief as he heard their footsteps receding into the distance. When the coast was clear, he rose to his feet to leave when a sharp, stabbing pain sent him down on his knees, clutching his arm in pain. He flinched at the sight of his blood pooling on his sleeves and trickling onto the floor. Wasting no time, he pulled out his transmitter and was just about to call Jii when a wave of dizziness washed over him and everything faded to darkness.

o0o

Half an hour later, the teen awoke with a slightly nauseating feeling. Everything seemed to be spinning around him. His eyes fluttered a bit before focusing; the first thing he saw was a girl's teary face staring down at him. It took him a while to register her face. Long brown hair, eyes red with tears…. _Oh no_. Of all people, it happened to be Aoko's. She was visibly shocked and hurt.

"Tell me this isn't happening! Kaito, you're KID!" she stuttered, choking back sobs.

His eyes widened for a moment. He realized he wasn't wearing his monocle. His eyes darted down to Aoko's hand, where the she was squeezing the said item with all her might.

"Aoko, wait. Let me explain!" He quickly scrambled to his feet, hiding his wince of pain. Glancing at his arm, he was surprised to find it wrapped in bandages.

"How could you? I trusted you!" she sobbed. Before he could think of a reply, she dropped his monocle, snatched her bag, and fled the scene.

_Aoko… _He leaned back, bracing himself on the wall for support, mentally battling the urge to run after her and beg her forgiveness. Usually, when she got this mad at him, he'd say something witty or give her a rose and all her anger would instantly melt away. But this time was different. He had a sinking feeling that things would never return to the way they were. He could only hope he was wrong.

o0o

The next morning, Aoko was absent from class. Although he had expected it, Kaito was genuinely worried about how she would handle the situation. Last night she looked shocked and betrayed. It was surely difficult for her to accept the fact that he, her best friend Kuroba Kaito, was the very thief she despised. The very same thief her father desperately wanted to put behind bars.

He was so distracted that he actually forgot to pull a prank the whole day. Which left all his classmates on the edge of their seats. To make matters worse, Akako would smile deviously every so often and Hakuba glared accusingly at him whenever their eyes met. And so the tense atmosphere persisted throughout the day.

Before dismissal, he received an email from Aoko, asking him to meet her at a nearby park. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he composed a brief reply and rushed to meet her the moment school was over.

"Why?"

That was the first word that fell from her mouth. If that was just the prelude, he didn't want to stick around for the rest. He hung his head in silence and shame, waiting for her to continue.

Aoko took several deep breaths to steady her shaking frame. "Kaito, you were my best friend. I even—for the longest time I thought I liked you!" A slight reddish hue crept into her cheeks, before she spoke again. "But how could you do this to me? Why didn't you tell me you were KID?" she burst out, releasing all her pent-up emotions in tears cascading down her cheek.

"Aoko…let me explain…I… just couldn't tell you…" stammered Kaito in a choky voice.

"Why did you have to be KID? You're my father's Number 1 enemy! Don't you realize how mad I am now, BaKaito!"

"Aoko…please…try to understand…" Kaito began to explain.

"NO! Stop it! Stop deceiving me! I'm tired of your lies!" she clamped her ears with her hands and started shaking her head side to side.

"Aoko! Calm down, please." Kaito approached the girl trying to soothe her, but she flinched back. His heart sank at the instant rejection from his once best friend and felt more depressed and frustrated.

"Calm down? You're asking me to calm down?" she snapped. "After all you put my father through? How am I supposed to calm down now that I know that—that—that you're the thief I hate the most!"

"But…"

"Shut up!" she screamed, covering her ears again. "How many times do I have to repeat myself before you get it? I'll never _ever_ forgive a person who makes fun of others for no reason—especially someone who makes fun of my Dad! Do you have any idea what you put my Dad through? He's nearly working himself to death trying to catch you! Sometimes I think arresting you means more to him than spending time with his daughter! But I tried my hardest to bear it all. Even though inside I felt like I was forgotten by my father, I forgave him because he was so dedicated to serving the nation. Only to learn that the person I considered my best friend…was making a fool of us all this time!"

"This wasn't just for fun!" he exclaimed frustratedly.

"Then what was it for?

"I…can't tell you." Kaito looked away. He couldn't tell her the truth about his father's death. He couldn't tell her about Pandora and the evil ravens after his life. If he did, she'd only pry deeper for answers, and probably get herself killed. No. He would rather have her hate him to death than get hurt by those men.

"Why not?" she demanded. "I already know your identity. What more is there to hide?"

Kaito's voice took on a more serious tone. "A lot. And I don't want you to get involved in this mess. This is my problem; I'll solve it myself."

"I'm already involved, you know! Do you really think I'm so stupid and weak to handle the truth? Why'd you have to hide-"

"I'm sorry," he said softly, abruptly ending the storm of questions spouting from her mouth.

"You're—sorry?" she said incredulously, her voice dripping with sarcasm. "After all the trouble you've caused, all you can say is that you're sorry?"

"Come on, Aoko, can't you let this pass and forgive me? We're friends, right?" he pleaded, hoping with all his heart that she would say yes.

"Forgive you? And why should I? If you really were my friend, you would have told me the truth. I believed in you, Kaito, and you let me down! My dad suspected you were KID, but I defended you because I didn't think my you could deceive me like that. Now I feel so confused and betrayed. I trusted you and you broke that trust. I can't have a friend who doesn't trust me and isn't trustworthy either."

Kaito breathed a long, heavy sigh. "I understand if you hate me right now. But you'll forgive me someday, right?"

"No! Stay away from me! Leave me alone!" she screamed again, backing away from him as if he had a deadly disease.

"Aoko…" he called sadly. He had never felt so hurt and alone in his life. His father was gone, his mother was abroad, and now his best friend—the one anchor keeping him sane through this all—hated him. He felt like his world was caving in.

Aoko took a deep breath. "Kuroba Kaito, I'm giving you two options: either stop being Kaitou KID and I'll forgive you, or I'll never talk to you again."

This was the ultimatum Kaito feared the most. It was of the most difficult decision he was forced to make. And yet, he had an answer ready.

It took him a full minute to reply. Finally, he cleared his throat, and in the calmest voice he could muster, said, "Aoko, I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused you and your father. I really value your friendship. You were the only real friend I had since childhood, and I don't want to lose you." He paused, and Aoko's face lit up for a second.

Until he said the dreaded words.

"But I can't stop being KID. Not until I fulfill my mission."

Tears began streaming down Aoko's face again. It _hurt_. So much more than any pain she ever felt before. In a shaky voice she said, "You made your choice. Don't worry; I promise not to say a word to Dad about this. But…I'll miss my best friend."

Then she hugged him.

Surprised and slightly confused at the gesture, he hugged her back. He wished this moment wouldn't end. All he wanted was to hug her and never let her go.

But he did.

o0o

To add insult to injury, Aoko began dating Hakuba. The half-Brit was only too eager to cheer up the depressed girl.

Kaito didn't have many friends. Although he was the outgoing, extroverted type, he treated everyone like casual acquaintances. Pretty much the only person he truly cared for was Aoko. And without her, his world crumbled down.

He was lonely.

Who would have thought that he, the Kaitou KID with millions of adoring fans all over the world, could be this lonely?

As much as he hoped that their relationship could return to the way it was before, deep inside he knew that things would never be the same again. This was the price he had to pay for being KID. Sure, he became an instant celebrity and he got the chance to avenge his father's death, but in return, he lost his best friend.

Now he had nothing left but his poker face—a thin, cold mask that was his only refuge from the madness of it all.

And even his poker face was beginning to crumble.

o0o

Later that night, minutes before the hour hand struck twelve, a lone figure lifted her glass to her lips and gazed into the night sky. Her long blonde hair seemed to glow in the moonlight.

_It seems Kaitou KID becoming a problem. If ever he interferes with my work again, I'll have to get rid of him, ne? Don't hate me for this, Kuroba Toichi-Sensei and Silver Bullet-kun. Okay?_

o0o

Next chapter's all about Shinichi. Yup, more angst to come. As the saying goes, things get worse before they get better.

Any questions, comments, or suggestions? Loved it? Hated it? Kindly leave a review below. 3

Merry Christmas, Detective Conan fans! See you guys in a week. 3


	2. Bittersweet

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito.

o0o

Bittersweet

o0o

Edogawa Conan was bored.

Early morning found him absentmindedly fidgeting with his pencil in class, lost in his thoughts. He would much rather spend half an hour unraveling intricate murder cases than spend the same amount of time practicing no-brainer, first grade kanji. And when he wasn't busy daydreaming or scrutinizing his classmates or reading the latest news headlines on his phone or plotting how to take down the Black Organization, he'd be reading mystery novels in class. It had been a habit since grade school to pretend to browse through his notes while secretly reading Sherlock Holmes. He was lucky he was only caught once. He couldn't help it; he always needed something to keep his mind busy or he'd crack from lack of stimuli.

Having above-average intelligence had its perks, but it also had its disadvantages. There was the awkward feeling when your peers stay away from you simply because you're too smart for them. And those envious glares you get when you finish in minutes an exam that leaves your classmates scratching their heads for hours. And the way they'd stare at you like you're an alien from another planet whenever you go ranting about anything their brains can't handle. On top of that, everyone expects you to know everything, like you aren't allowed to make even a single mistake.

He was used to that. After all, his life had been anything but normal. He became a famous detective even before graduating from high school. Then he got involved with a criminal syndicate and found himself trapped in a child's body, shrunk by a poison that was supposed to kill him. Now, one year after the life-changing incident, he was no closer to catching them than before.

He sighed and continued his half-hearted attempt to actually listen to Kobayashi-sensei. The topic was addition of single-digit numerals. How boring. He'd already mastered multiplication in preschool—and that was over a decade ago. It wouldn't be long before he fell asleep. And he'd been reprimanded for that too many times already. He was about to doze off when his phone began to ring—not Conan's, but Kudou Shinichi's.

_Must be Ran_, he thought. His hand shot up reflexively.

"Yes, Conan-kun?" Kobayashi asked sweetly.

"Sensei, I need to go to the toilet! I can't hold it in anymore! I'm gonna pee in my shorts!" he whined, his face contorted into an expression of anxiety and discomfort. He was grateful he had inherited his some of his Mom's acting skill. It sure came in handy in times like these.

"Alright, hurry down the hall. And please try your best not to pee in your shorts!"

"Hai!"

As the class burst out laughing, he hurried outside, pulled out his bowtie, and answered the call.

"Hello, Ran?"

"Shinichi!"

"What is it? And aren't you supposed to be at school? Did something happen? Need my help on a case?" He mentally jotted down the various possible reasons for the sudden call.

"Ah—no, actually it's just that…" her voice trailed off.

"What? Hurry up and tell me."

He heard her take a deep breath before continuing. "Meet me at four by the cherry tree at the park. You know, the one where we often used to meet. There's something important we should talk about. I'll be waiting. Goodbye."

"Ha? Oi, wait Ran! Why-" He heard a beeping sound on the other end. _Jeez, she hung up already? Well, whatever she wants to talk about must be serious. Could it be about our relationship? _He swallowed hard. That left him with no choice but to ask Haibara for help.

The moment the bell rang, he approached Haibara with an exaggeratedly sweet childish grin.

"Uh, Haibara…" he began as innocently as possible.

She cut him off with a dramatic sigh and deadpanned. "Get on with it already. You want the antidote, right?"

He sweatdropped_. Ha. Ha. She figured it out so quickly. _"Uhm…yeah, sort of." He laughed nervously. "How'd you guess?"

"Well, you've practically been begging for it almost every other week," she sighed, flipping the page of the magazine she was reading. "So, what did that person say?"

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb. Your girlfriend was the one who called you up, right?" she continued, not taking her eyes of her magazine.

"Oh, you mean Ran! Yeah, she called saying there's something she'd like to discuss with me later this afternoon." He paused for a second as the full meaning of her words began to sink in. "And she's not my girlfriend!"

"Right."

"So then, would you mind if I took the temporary antidote? Please?" He looked at her with a tentative smile and pleading eyes.

"No."

His irritation grew by the second. "Haibara!"

She studied him for a moment before searching for the pill in her bag. "Alright, since you're so desperate, here it is." She held up an innocent-looking brown pill to him with a frown. "You have approximately 12 hours before its effects wear off. Be home within 30 minutes before you transform back. Don't do anything reckless and try not to get involved in a case." She mentally smacked herself in the head. "Who am I kidding? Of course, you're too stubborn to listen," she added in flat monotone.

He ignored her remark, responding with a boyish grin. "Thanks, Haibara! I owe you one." Not wasting a moment, he took the pill, cradling it gently in his fingers and raced off to Agasa's house. Minutes later, it began to drizzle.

As she and the kids walked home in the rain, Haibara was even quieter than usual. _That's all you want from me, right, Kudou-kun? My help. After I finish the antidote, I won't mean a thing to you, right? _

Watching the kids chat excitedly without a care in the world made her smile. Her training in the Black Organization had hardened her heart and taught her not to feel any emotion besides hate. She had learned not to trust anyone but herself. She wasn't allowed to feel happiness, compassion, or love. Love was a taboo for all members of the org. All she had ever felt before was cold hated. Hatred against the world for being so cruel and unfair. Hatred towards her parents for having to leave her alone. Hatred for the Black Organization. Hatred for her sister's lover. Hatred for herself. She never knew what love and happiness meant until she met these kids.

Gradually, they encouraged her to open up to them. Before long, she found herself able to smile genuinely for the first time in her life. Then—much to her annoyance—she developed a crush on that detective. But since he had already fallen for Ran, she had no choice but to give up. It still stung sometimes when she saw them together. But she managed somehow, and was glad to have tasted life in its bittersweetness. Her whole life up to this point had been bitter, surely now she could enjoy the sweet part?

She could only hope so.

"Look! There's a rainbow!" Ayumi chirped suddenly, jolting the faux child out of her gloomy thoughts. "It's so beautiful! Look, Ai-chan, look!"

She gazed upward. The sky had begun to clear, and rays of sunlight pierced through the dark clouds. After the rain, there's a rainbow. After the gloomy night, dawn's first light is waiting. And every cloud has a silver lining.

She just had to wait for it to come.

Her mouth curved into a wan smile. Today surely was a good day.

o0o

Shinichi should have known today was too good to be true. Detective Mouri did NOT conk his head. Sonoko did NOT call him a tone-deaf brat. Haibara did NOT glare at him today. Professor Agasa's latest experiment did NOT blow up on his face. On top of that, there wasn't a single murder that occurred within the vicinity. He should have read the signs that things were about to take an abrupt turn for the worst.

When he arrived, panting and out-of-breath, he saw Ran sitting on the ground with her back reclined against the trunk. Her face was turned towards the setting sun, so she didn't notice him right away. The rain had stopped by then. A gentle breeze blew, scattering leaves around. The sight of her hair whipping in the wind with leaves whirling around and a majestic golden sunset for a backdrop created a strikingly beautiful scene. Caught up in the moment, he didn't realize that Ran had turned and was facing him with a pained expression on her face, as if she were ready to cry at any moment.

_This must be something serious._ Shinichi cringed and straightened up, tucking his hands in his pockets and forcing on a smile.

"Hi, Ran! Have you been waiting so long?" he greeted her as cheerfully as possible, sensing her distress.

"Yes." She said bitterly, turning her head away. "Not just for a long time, but for a very, very long time," she answered slowly as though she had rehearsed her speech beforehand.

It _is _serious, nagged a voice in his head. "Is something the matter? You look like you're ready to cry. Tell me, maybe I can help you."

Her lips pressed into a sad smile. "Do you know what day today is?"

"Huh?" Shinichi thought hard, trying to recall anything important about the date. Was it anyone's birthday? Or even Ran's parent's anniversary? Was anyone coming for a visit? For a detective, he was terribly forgetful when it came to matters like this. He turned to her in confusion.

"You don't remember, do you?" she cut in, seeing he couldn't figure it out. "Today's the day we had a date in Tropical Land when you left me…" -here her voice began to shake- "and never returned."

Shinichi's eyes widened in amazement. Had it really been a year since that fateful day? "Ah, is that so? It never crossed my mind." He clamped his mouth shut, unsure of what to say next, half-afraid his mouth would be spouting out pointless lies and silly excuses.

There was a pause before she continued. "When we were in London, you told me that you like me." She blushed, fidgeting with her fingers. "At first, what you said didn't sink in. I kept asking myself over and over if it was real or I was just dreaming."

"Ran…I—I was a bit surprised too," he admitted, absentmindedly rubbing his cheek. His face was hot and he felt what seemed like butterflies in his stomach.

Silence settled in as neither knew what to say. In the end, it was Ran who spoke first.

"You know, I've always believed that if you like someone, you'd want to be with that person always. At least that's…how I feel towards you."

Shinichi's face grew even redder after her confession.

"But Shinichi, what I don't understand is why—why even though you said you like me, you're always away!" she burst out, tears beginning to spill down her cheeks. "I miss you so much. Every night, before I sleep, I think of you. Every morning I wish you'd return. Every afternoon, when I walk home from school, I remember you. Every day I wait for you, even when everyone tells me to give up on you. And when you do show up, you disappear soon afterwards. Why-why-why are you doing this to me?"

Shinichi tore his eyes from the sight of her breaking down into sobs. Then he smiled sadly. Today was the day. She had to know the truth. He would stop hiding from her, because in the end, she was the one hurting the most.

"Ran, listen carefully. I have something important to tell you. A secret I've been hiding from you for the longest time." He spoke slowly and softly, carefully choosing each word.

Blinking back her tears, Ran opened her mouth to ask what he meant, but quickly snapped it shut when she noticed his serious expression.

He took a deep breath and continued. "I'm Conan."

Ran's eyes widened as the truth dawned on her. She let her eyes fall to her own shoes. Her voice wavered when she spoke again, "Is this some kind of joke? Come on, now isn't the time to fool around."

Shinichi shook his head. He spoke softly trying to convey all his feelings and understanding, "I'm Conan, Ran. Don't you get it? I've been here watching over you all this time. It's a long story, but after I solved the case in Tropical Land, I saw some men conduct illegal business. You remember those two dressed from head to toe in black, right? They were part of a huge criminal organization and forced me to swallow a drug that made me shrink. I know it sounds insane, but you have to believe me."

"So it was you after all." Ran crossed her hands behind her back and turned away. "I've noticed so many similarities between you two—birthday, blood type, facial appearance, love for mysteries—why, even tone deafness," she managed a wan smile. "So many times I actually wished you were Conan and it turns out you are! But why didn't you tell me? I was worried sick about you." Once again, tears began cascading down her cheek.

"Ran… I couldn't. I didn't want to put you and everyone else in danger. Those men who fed me the poison would stop at nothing to silence me forever if they knew I was alive. What I'm worried about is if they'd hurt other people to get to me, and I could never forgive myself if they hurt you."

She turned to face him. Her eyes were filled with longing and grief that Shinichi couldn't bear to meet. She brought a hand to wipe away the tears and spoke in a whispered voice, "Still, you should have told me, Baka. You could have spared me the trouble of worrying so much."

Shinichi crossed the distance between then and raised a hand to erase the tears that lingered on her cheek. She flinched slightly under his touch, but didn't pull away. "Listen carefully. There's always the possibility that those men might discover the truth about Conan. When that happens, they'll come to kill me and Haibara."

"Ai-chan?" she blinked in confusion. "She's like you, too?"

"Ah. Yes. She was the one who invented the poison that did this to me." Seeing Ran's eyes widen in surprise, he quickly added, "But she's on our side now. She's working on an antidote."

"She does seem too mature for her age," Ran recalled. "But who would have thought that such an innocent face could have been part of something so horrible?"

"Haibara has been through a lot. She's an orphan now, because those men murdered her family. They might target you too, once they realize how you're connected to her and to me. I'm sorry Ran, I never wanted to drag you into this mess." He hung his head in shame.

"Don't blame yourself, Shinichi." Ran brought her hands up to grasp the other's that was still on her cheek. She brought it down slowly and squeezed it reassuringly to acknowledge the other's situation. "But what kind of men would want you dead?"

"They're cold-blooded murderers. Very evil and very powerful," he declared with a gleam in his eye. "But I swear I'll bring them to justice someday. I won't stop until I destroy them for good."

"Shinichi…" Ran felt her heart break to hear those words. She believed in him with all her heart, but could he take down single-handedly a whole organization? He was very brave, but for the first time since she met him, he actually seemed…_afraid_.

"Sometimes, when I pass by this park, I envy other couples. I wish we could be like them—happy, always together, and with a bright future ahead. But then, nothing's ever normal when you're around, ne?" She smiled through her tears.

"I'm sorry for putting you through this, Ran," he said softly.

"Shinichi, I want you to know that I'll never regret loving you. "No matter what, I'll always wait for you. Even if I have to wait ten years!"

Shinichi smiled as she flared up in resolve. "No matter what happens, I'll definitely return to you. I'm sorry I hurt you so much. I promise I'll make it up to you every single day of my life." His voice was full of conviction now-not arrogance or overconfidence like it used to whenever he made promises before turning into Conan, but pure determination that was willing to face down even death itself.

She couldn't hold back anymore. She hugged him tight, letting all her tears flow like a river—an endless fountain of longing, sadness, and regret. Shinichi patted her back to comfort her, himself on the verge of tears.

"Hey, at least I'll be with you always! I'm your younger brother Conan, remember? So cheer up, Ran-nechan!" he chirped playfully.

"Now, now, Conan-kun, you've been a very naughty boy! Perhaps you need a scolding from Dad!" she retorted with mock anger. 

They both laughed heartily.

Unknown to them, a lone figure had been watching them from the shadows. With a sad smile, she turned away, hiding her moist eyelids beneath strawberry blonde bangs. Slowly, she walked back to Professor Agasa's house, with only her shadow to share her pain.

o0o

Hours later, back in his lab, Professor Agasa began to show signs of worry. "My, isn't Shinichi taking quite long to return?"

"He's old enough to take care of himself," was Haibara's usual indifferent remark.

Professor Agasa rose from his seat and moved to the window. "I don't know why, but I'm feeling uneasy. Perhaps we should check on him."

Shinichi staggered home that night—not to Ran's house of course, but to his real mansion beside the professor's residence. Okiya Subaru had moved back into FBI headquarters two weeks ago, so the house was empty. It was nearly time for him to transform, and the pain and seizures he was going through was worse than ever before. Suddenly, his sight dimmed and he lost his balance. Haibara and Professor Agasa arrived just in time to witness his collapse.

"Shinichi!" Professor Agasa cried in shock. He and Ai quickly ran to the detective's side.

"He's burning with fever!" gasped Haibara.

"I'll carry him inside. Ai-kun, kindly open the door."

Haibara hurried to do as she was told. Her friend was in dire trouble and she would do anything to help. The professor half-dragged, half-carried the trembling teenager inside his house and laid him on the couch. He nearly tripped up the stairs on the way to the bedroom where he raided the closet of blankets. Meanwhile, Haibara scampered around for ice, medicine, and a thermometer.

"Oh my, the reading is 41.3°C! Is the cold medicine ready, Ai-kun?"

"Here it is, Hakase." She administered the tablet, flushing it down with a glass of cool water as the Professor covered him with a thick quilt. The normally strong and healthy detective was now moaning weakly because of the heat burning inside him.

"This is all my fault! I'm the one to blame for handing him the temporary antidote," Haibara whispered, feeling guilty for what happened.

She felt a warm hand pat her shoulder. "It's not your fault, Ai-kun; so you mustn't blame yourself. Shinichi chose to take this risk. He'll definitely pull through. We must believe in him," the professor reassured her.

"I'll prepare coffee then. It seems we'll be pulling an all-nighter." With much regret, she tore her eyes from the teenager lying on the couch. The sight of Shinichi suffering like that hurt her more than she would admit. If he died that night…no, she couldn't bear to think of what could happen.

Throughout the night, they kept constant vigil, never leaving the teen's side. Shinichi's temperature fluctuated until the wee hours of the morning, when it stabilized. As dawn's first light filtered through the blinds, the worn-out, gray-haired scientist and his younger sidekick slumped into their seats and entered the world of sweet dreams.

Their fears were relieved when Shinichi began to stir later that morning. "R-ran…" he called out, probably still in delirium.

_That girl again. She's all he ever thinks about_, Haibara thought bitterly.

"Where am I? What time is it?" Shinichi got up pushing the blankets away slowly, wincing at his aching bones. His eyes scanned the room, landing on the slouched form of the sleeping professor and a figure by the computer.

"Hakase? Haibara, is that you?"

"Unless I'm her ghost," she replied in her usual cold tone. "You're in the professor's house. It's ten in the morning."

"Ten in the morning? What about school?"

"I called in sick for us both. And by the looks of you, I don't think Kobayashi Sensei will let you in class, Meitantei."

He quirked an eyebrow. She said nothing but kept staring at him.

The truth of the situation struck him like lightning. He looked himself over and was astonished to learn that he hadn't changed back into his child form. He was still Kudou Shinichi.

He gave Haibara a questioning look. "Hey, you said the antidote would work for only 12 hours. Why am I still in my normal body?"

A worried frown was etched on her face. Something was wrong.

"Haibara, what's wrong? Why didn't I change back into Conan?" he pressed.

"I must have given you the wrong pill. Lately, I've been working on a new formula that is, I think, very close to the permanent cure. I hadn't intended to let you take it until I tested it further, but I guess I somehow switched the pills and gave you that one instead of the usual 12 or 24-hour antidotes."

Shinichi's face grew sullen as he considered the implications of her statement. "So, how long will this last?"

"I'm not sure, because it's still in experimental form. My calculation is anywhere from a month to a year."

He jolted up from his curled position to stare at her in slack-jawed bewilderment. It was simply too good to be true.

"Wow! A whole month! I get to have a whole month as Kudou Shinichi!" His face lit up in uncontainable joy. Then he frowned, his burst of happiness suddenly evaporating. "But that means that THEY might discover that I'm still alive!"

"Finally got it? You're in _big_ trouble, Kudou-kun. And so am I and everyone else. If they learn you're still alive, it won't be long 'til they find me. When that happens, it's the end of the road."

Shinichi paled, his mind drawing a blank. _What on Earth should I do now? _A sudden thought occurred to him. "Wait, I can hide in America and disguise as someone else."

"Ara, are you forgetting they have members in every corner of the globe? Face it. There's no place to hide. We're doomed." Haibara crossed her arms behind her back and turned about-face. "I knew it would come to this someday. I just wish we had more time." With a sigh, she whirled again to look him in the face. "Looks like you're running out of options, Kudou-kun. You'll have to say goodbye to that girl…"

Shinichi gulped. He didn't want to hear what came next.

"…for good."

o0o

Your review will warm this writer's heart.


	3. A Nasty Predicament

Disclaimer: Previous disclaimers apply.

A/N: Thanks to SakuraKoi and to, well, "Guest" for reviewing. Your reviews are very, very much appreciated.

o0o

Haibara's face remained a frosty, impassive mask. Even after knowing her all these months, that expression remained as much an enigma to him as Kaitou KID's famed poker face. "So? What's your plan, Metantei?"

Shinichi directed his gaze to the floor and thought hard. "As of now? None actually," he confessed dejectedly. "Guess I'll have to call Mom and start packing."

"Looks like whether as Edogawa Conan or Kudou Shinichi, you're stuck watching the girl from a distance," she continued, her voice lacking even a tiny hint of empathy.

"I know that already! You don't need to rub it in!" He raised his voice and glared at her, exasperated by her apathy. "How can you say that so heartlessly? At least pretend to sympathize with me!"

"I'm sorry. You know that in the Black Organization, I was trained not to show any emotion. Passion and compassion are nothing but irritating feelings that get in the way of sense and reason," she shrugged with a yawn, sounding barely apologetic.

"Baaro," he chided her, closing his eyes momentarily. He opened them again and looked at her unflinchingly, piercing azure eyes full of conviction penetrating through her mask of indifference to fathom the depths of bitterness and loneliness inside. "Reason may be what guides a person in the right direction, but without emotions to fuel him on, life is meaningless. A world with no emotions is a world of black and white with no colors. Remember, without a full spectrum, you can never create a rainbow!"

She stared at him wide-eyed for a full minute without saying a word, carefully concealing the emotions clashing within her soul. Finally she shrugged and turned to leave, his words from not too long ago, 'Don't run away from your destiny' echoing repeatedly in her mind. The only way she had made it this far was to distance herself from everyone and remain unaffected by her surroundings. But although her semi-numb state of emotions came in handy when she had to deal with her parents' and sister's deaths, it did prevent her from connecting with other people. Maybe he was right and she had to open up-and maybe he wasn't.

"Oi, Haibara, are you leaving already?" he asked suddenly, snapping her out of her trance.

She gave him a smug smirk. "I think I'll go search for some rainbows, Kudou-kun. See you," leaving the puzzled detective to collect his thoughts.

o0o

That afternoon, Shinichi was torn between telling the dreaded truth to Ran at once or postponing it for a few more days. In the end, he decided enough was enough. He was already caught up in a mesh of lies, and he didn't want to entangle himself further. She deserved to know the truth as soon as possible so she'd have more time to cope. He was stressed, so he resorted to the one pastime that could make him feel better. Dragging a stool to the bookshelf, he grabbed a book and immersed himself in the adventures of Sherlock Holmes. Time flew, and not realizing he had skipped lunch, he ended up reading all of the novels. Coincidentally, just when he put down the last one with a yawn, Ran popped her head through the door.

She had dropped by after class to say hello and inquire when he'd transform back into Conan...only to be greeted by the teen sleuth's perplexed frown.

"Shinichi," she called tentatively, sensing his distress, "Is something the matter?"

"Oh Ran, it's you." Eyes darting up to survey the girl's inquisitive face, he cracked a weary smile. "How's school?"

"The usual. Sera-san said she wanted to meet you personally, but when I invited her to drop by, she declined, saying she was busy. Class would have been better with you around, you know." Noticing his pensive look, her smile dropped, an anxious frown settling in its place. "Are you okay?"

His gaze shifted to the floor. "You won't like what you'll hear."

"Tell me. I can handle it. After all, what could be worse than losing you for a whole year—only to find that you were just beside me all along?" She smiled at him expectantly.

His frown only deepened further. "Ran, the temporary antidote I took is lasting a bit longer than expected. Haibara said it can last from a month to a whole year. I was supposed to take the one that lasts only 12 hours, but I was in a rush yesterday, so the pills got mixed up somehow."

"That's…not good, is it?"

"Yes. It means I'll have to leave Beika and hide somewhere safe—as if anywhere's safe! Damn! I'm sick and tired of hiding from them! Dad taught me to face my problems head on, not hide in fear like a coward!" He clenched his fists in frustration.

Ran nearly gasped at his sudden outburst. Poor Shinichi. Gone was his arrogance and confidence in himself. In its place was fear and despair. He looked so defeated just now. This wasn't the Shinichi she knew. He had gone through a lot and had changed so much as Conan. Those men may not have killed him but they were just inches away from breaking his spirit. If only there were something she could do to ease the burden on his shoulders. The past year, the boy she loved had been facing all his problems alone.

"I just found you after so long, and now you have to leave again? I knew it was simply too good to be true," she said melancholically.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Ran." Shinichi's voice was full of anguish and anger at himself. He blamed himself for what happened at Tropical Land. He blamed himself for taking the cure when Haibara was clearly against the idea. He blamed himself for being powerless to protect the girl he loved.

"Where will you go? When will you leave?" she managed to ask.

"I can no longer remain here at Beika or study at Teitan." He cringed, recalling how an entire lab was burnt to ashes just because Haibara escaped. Well, he wasn't an important member of the Organization, but still, those men were notorious for eliminating all who posed even a slight threat to their existence. He was lucky they hadn't already wiped him off the face of the planet. "I'm planning to move to Ekoda or somewhere within the vicinity. Somewhere not too far for me to keep an eye on you, but not too near to attract their suspicion. And I probably need a new disguise along with a new identity." She remained silent, so he continued. "I'm going to miss everyone, though—especially you, Ran." He sounded so pathetic. His worst nightmare had come true. And while he was screwing up his life, he was hurting Ran in the process. "I'll probably stick around for a week, though," he added with a forced smile.

"Shinichi." Ran's eyes began to water. She had only found him after a long time, and now fate was wrenching them apart again. It wasn't fair!

"Will you wait for me, Ran?"

It was a difficult question to answer. If she said yes, she could be waiting her whole life. If she said no, she'd be parting with the love of her life. Ran blinked back the tears and looked straight into his eyes; her own filled with fierce determination. "I promise. No matter how hard it is. No matter how long it takes."

"I'll be back. I definitely will. Do you believe me, Ran?"

"Idiot! I always believed in you, and I always will. But don't make me wait so long, okay?"

He said nothing, instead sealing that promise with a kiss, startling her before she relaxed and pulled him closer. He wished he could freeze time for once and remain that way forever.

But he couldn't.

Perched on the windowsill was a solitary dove. It cooed softly, as if it understood the pain the couple was going through. With a flutter of soft white feathers, it was gone.

o0o

That night, he returned to the same cherry tree where he had laid bare his secrets to Ran the previous afternoon. He leaned against the trunk and closed his eyes in deep thought.

His life was so screwed up. For once, he wished he hadn't taken the temporary cure. It was causing way too many problems. He'd think twice next time-if there was a next time. He breathed out a long, frustrated sigh. "I hate my life," he muttered aloud.

"So do I," said a voice from the dark. Shinichi tensed before recognizing it. He mentally smacked himself for saying his thoughts out loud. Of all the people, why did it have to be KID?

"Go away, KID. I'm not in the mood for your silly games tonight," Shinichi groaned, opening his eyes. He twisted his neck to his right and saw a figure in white perched on a branch overhead with his back leaning against the trunk. KID disappeared in a burst of pink smoke and reappeared standing erect on a branch to Shinichi's left.

"I'm not here to play around either, Metantei," was the unusually cold retort. KID's voice lost the challenging tone it always used to have. Now he sounded like a broken-down guy just like Shinichi. There was pain and sadness hiding behind that poker face. Kaitou KID closed his eyes for a moment in deep thought before jumping down from his high perch. He was now standing to Shinichi's right, studying the detective closely with pensive look.

"What wrong with you?" Shinichi asked in mild amusement and honest curiosity.

"Probably the same thing that happened to you," KID replied thoughtfully. Shinichi looked him in the eye unflinchingly and KID didn't falter even for a second.

He raised a brow, genuinely curious. "How do _you_ know?"

"Hmm, who knows? Maybe a dove told me," he said with a trademark smirk.

_A dove?_ He remembered seeing a white dove perched on his window when he was talking to Ran earlier. He had been too preoccupied to notice that it was one of KID's spy doves, with a listening device tied around its feet.

They stayed like that for a while. Enemies in the name of law looking at each other with nothing but understanding in each other's eyes. Looking up into the thief's eye not covered by the monocle and seeing faint traces of grief and regret in it, Shinichi slowly nodded his head in understanding. "Oh, I see."

There was silence for a moment before Shinichi spoke up.

"Hey, KID?"

"Yeah?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak but closed it again. He rethought his question and spoke carefully. "Why don't you stay here for a moment? It could help to… relieve the pain," he suggested this nonchalantly, but inside, he hoped KID would accept his offer. He didn't know why, but just knowing the thief had similar issues soothed him a bit. At least someone understood.

KID didn't reply. He simply strode over to the detective's side. They just sat there, grateful for each other's company, and stared at the full moon.

After a full minute of silence, Shinichi's expression was similar to the sea becalmed after a storm. "So what brought you here, KID? Shouldn't you be busy planning your next heist?" he inquired out of curiosity.

"Am I not allowed to visit my favorite critic? The show was boring without you last time! Next time, you'd better show up, or else!" was Kaito's half-hearted attempt to cheer them both. But it was useless. Shinichi could see right through him. In spite of his poker face, the thief was hurting inside.

Realizing his audience was unconvinced by his playacting, Kaito reverted to the usual playful tone he used around Conan. "Tantei-kun, you're missing out on the fun!"

Shinichi deadpanned. "By fun, you mean getting humiliated on national T.V."

Kaito feigned mild shock. "And I even thought I was doing them a favor! Not many people get to have TV exposure like that. If anything, those idiot police should be grateful!"

The detective simply glared at him in response.

"Hey, be thankful you come out of my heists looking pretty normal," KID continued in a more light-hearted tone. A mocking grin slowly crept into his face. "I can't say the same about Nakamori Keibu and the rest of the taskforce, though."

"Although those police are quite dumb, you'd do best not to underestimate them. Maybe one of these days, they'll hire someone smart enough to compete with you," Shinichi warned.

Kaito smirked, his poker face intact again. "Perhaps. Though I doubt that'll happen in the near or far future. Which reminds me, I have a favor to ask."

_A thief is asking me a favor? _ Shinichi thought amusedly. "What is it?" he asked with genuine curiosity.

Kaito held his gaze. "Promise me something."

"What?"

"Anything I ask."

"Anything?" The detective cocked his brow skeptically. Just what sort prank did the annoying magician have in mind this time?

"Promise that if I'm ever arrested someday, you'll be the one to catch me. Not that arrogant detective Hakuba or those idiot police. I want it to be you. At least you're a worthy opponent. Of course, if _those_ men beat you to it, it's the end." Just like what happened to my father.

"Heh. You don't even need to ask. I'll definitely catch you someday, you stupid thief!" he replied with a smug smirk. "And stop talking about things like that. Let's enjoy the chase while it lasts."

"That's the right attitude," the other shot back, clearly enjoying their playful banter. He wondered why a short chat with his rival could cheer him up so much. However," he paused and looked up, "tonight I win."

"And why?"

"Because the moon is full tonight."

Shinichi gave him an idiotic look. "What's the connection?"

"Still don't get it, eh? The white side reminds me of myself, and the dark side reminds me of you. When the moon waxes and wanes, it symbolizes how you and I compete against one another. When the moon is full, it means that I win; when it's a new moon it means that you win. Of course, I never do heists during a new moon, so that means you don't stand a chance!" Flashy grin in place, he winked for effect.

"Hmm…I never thought of it that way before."

"Take it from your greatest rival." Kaito stood up and bowed dramatically. "I'd love to chat longer, but duty calls! Here's a little gift to keep you busy. See you tomorrow, Tantei-kun!" With a snap of his fingers, he vanished in a cloud of pink smoke, leaving Shinichi staring pensively into the cold night with only one thought in his mind:

_What was that all about?_

Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a white card floating downward. He snatched it expectantly. A heist note!

When the three goddesses shine in all their glory,

And music has played for each muse,

I will swoop down from Olympus

And steal Love's wounded heart – KID (doodle)

Kid left him a personal invitation, huh? Either the thief was bored to death by lack of challenge, or he thought he could use the detective to execute certain parts of his heist, or he had some other tricks up his sleeves and simply wanted to mess further with already screwed up life.

Then he remembered the recent Blush Mermaid incident. Masumi Sera had been stewing all night because KID had chosen to disguise as her. He sweatdropped. _Don't tell me he plans to use me as a body shield from Masumi? _

o0o

The next morning at class, Kaito had an evil grin plastered on his face. Though his classmates feared what pranks would come next, they were relieved that the class magician's cheery demeanor had returned, albeit slightly. For the past week, with Kaito too glum to pull pranks and Aoko opting not to chase him around with a mop, class was eerily quiet. And scary.

What they didn't know was that two high school detectives were the reason behind Kaito's sudden change of mood. It started two weeks ago, when a female classmate commented that Hakuba was the best detective in all of Japan, and he made no attempt to deny that. Not satisfied, he went on to brag about how it wouldn't be long before he cornered Kaitou KID, remarking that "A flamboyant thief who does nothing but make his girlfriend cry is no match for a private eye of my caliber." Kaito had to clench his fists and grit his teeth to keep from reacting violently. As if he would let that arrogant brat mock him in the face and get away with it! And he especially had no right to make light of his relationship with Aoko. Someone had to teach him a lesson, and if Kuroba Kaito couldn't, then Kaitou KID would. And he hit on this brilliant idea…

Kaito slowly rose from his seat and walked right up to the blonde detective's desk. "You flatter yourself too much. Whenever you compare yourself with others, you'll always find someone better than you. And besides, even now you can't compare to…_him_."

"Whoever are you talking about, Kuroba-kun?" the English-bred detective asked in his usual composed and elegant manner.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out!" Kaito smirked. Already, plans for his next heist were crystallizing in the back of his mind. He would definitely deflate that Hakuba's ego by introducing him to an even greater detective who did a far better job of competing with the Kaitou KID. That would teach the half-Brit not to mess with him.

Tonight was the night. He could barely wait to see that priceless look of utter mortification on Hakuba's face when he'd realize he had walked right into KID's ingenious traps when another detective had escaped it completely. It would be much more challenging than ever with two detectives trying to catch him tonight, but hey, Kaito loved challenges. It was only hours away before he would get sweet revenge.

o0o

Shinichi decided he'd make the most of probably his last day out in the open. He had contacted his parents the previous day to explain the situation as well as he could. Though they tried their best to sound calm, he could tell they feared for his safety. His mother immediately rang up the principal of Teitan Elementary School and explained that their son would join them in America and the plane was scheduled to leave that night, and she was sorry that she and her husband were unable to inform the school sooner. As expected, upon hearing the news, everyone from Kobayashi Sensei to Megure Keibu was surprised and rather disappointed, especially the Detective Boys. They were beside themselves with grief, particularly Ayumi, who had not quite gotten over her crush on him. So he paid them a call that morning using his bowtie to imitate his Conan's voice, patiently explaining that his parents dragged him off to America before he could properly say goodbye.

The next thing on his list was to drop by Teitan High to pick up his papers and say a brief goodbye to everyone. After that was done, he spent about an hour wandering down the halls, fondly reminiscing the days he spent in the campus. Almost everywhere he turned was full of memories—of soccer matches, hours spent in the library, school plays, music class, irritating teachers, a few mystery cases, and Ran. Ah, how he'd miss the good old days. As his mini-tour came to an end, he walked into the vacant soccer grounds and closed his eyes, savoring the moment. After today, he would no longer be Teitan's soccer player and amateur detective Kudou Shinichi. He'd have to take on a new identity, and that meant letting go of the past, of the people and places he held dear—at least until the Black Organization was gone for good, and at the rate things were going, that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

With a pained smile, he walked out the gate. Taking one last, lingering look back at the school he had known for so long, he said his last farewell.

_Goodbye, Teitan High. Goodbye, High School Detective Kudou Shinichi._

o0o

That night, Shinichi, Ran, and the Detective Boys went to attend the heist. Shinichi had already solved the note within minutes after KID had presented it to him. It wasn't difficult to decipher, really.

_When the three goddesses shine in all their glory_, the first line went. The three goddesses referred to the goddess in Greek Mythology with three forms: Artemis, goddess of the hunt; Hecate, goddess of crossroads and sorcery, and Selene, goddess of the moon. Shining in all their glory meant when the moon was at its brightest—a full moon. _And music has played for each muse…_There are nine muses. Nine o'clock_. I will swoop down from Olympus…_Olympus was the highest mountain in Greece; the ancient Greeks believed it was the tallest place on Earth. The tallest landmark in Japan was none other than the recently completed Tokyo Sky Tree, which surpassed Tokyo Tower, and was just minutes away from a Suzuki establishment with an art and jewelry exhibit that month. He figured out the time and place, now all that remained was to ascertain which particular gem was KID's target. _And steal Love's wounded heart_. Aphrodite was the Greek goddess of love. She fell in love with the most handsome man in the world, Adonis, who was killed by a boar. Love's wounded heart would refer to either Adonis himself, or the flower that sprang from his blood: the anemone. One of the gems in the collection fit the description. It was a large garnet aptly named the Blood Anemone. On the next full moon, at night o'clock, KID will fly in from Tokyo Tower and steal the garnet Blood Anemone from the Suzuki Imperial Tower.

Of course, Shinichi couldn't have shown up without taking some safety precautions. He wore a cap, asked everyone to refrain from addressing him by name when others were around, and carefully hid his face from the security cameras he knew were stationed all around. He wouldn't have gone there in the first place, but he wasn't one to turn down a challenge, and this could possibly be his last appearance on a heist before his life turned around again, thrusting him once more into a vague future.

Even with the 30-men strong taskforce and two famous detectives nipping at his heels, KID easily stole the gem without a sweat. _Those police should be replaced, _he grinned to himself._ If they're that incompetent, this country might have a problem with national security._

Like he predicted earlier, Hakuba _did_ fall into one of his traps, and ended up green as a Martian from head to toe. Shinichi was not as easily fooled, but he didn't seem to be trying his best to catch the thief—he was barely even trying! And then he disappeared somewhere before the actual theft occurred and didn't show up throughout the rest of the heist. Almost at the roof, Kaito couldn't help his poker face from fading into a disappointed frown. He had been so excited over nothing. Oh well, there was still the possibility that the teen detective was on the rooftop waiting for him. Then they'd have a brief chit-chat and Tantei-kun would explain what he'd been doing all the while.

At that moment, a loud explosion snapped him out of his thoughts. A series of bombs detonated, cutting off the power supply, blasting a huge hole through the roof, and sending the top storey crumbling down—the very floor he was at. By a stroke of luck, KID was able to find cover as a huge section of a wall collapsed inward, threatening to crush him if he didn't jump out of the way.

_This is bad. I've got to leave now_! He quickly pocketed his prize that night and—hold on a second, the gem was missing! He must have dropped it during the explosion. Cursing, he whisked out a tiny flashlight and searched for it. Upon finding it, he quickly pocketed the gem and hurried toward the exit. An endless stream of questions raced through his mind. Who set off the bombs? Snake? Some other members of the Shadow Syndicate? Why would they do this during a heist? Did they intend to silence him once and for all? Or had they realized that Kudou Shinichi was still alive? Or was it someone who bore a grudge toward the Suzuki clan? His brain reeled off a dozen more dire possibilities before a spine-chilling voice stopped him dead on his tracks.

"Hold on a second, Kaitou 1412, no, Kaitou KID." The voice belonged to a woman, one he didn't recognize.

"And who do I have the pleasure of meeting tonight?" he asked as calmly as he could, fighting desperately to keep his poker face in place. Already his heart was throbbing violently. He whirled around to face her. She was tall, with long, blonde hair and was dressed in black body-hugging suit.

"Hello, Kaitou KID—or should I say, Kuroba Kaito? It's a pleasure to meet you. The name's Vermouth."

If not for his years of perfecting his poker face, Kaito's eyes would have widened in shock. _She knows my name? Then, does that mean that she knows my father? Could she be one of those men who killed my father? _His poker face was so close to cracking by now. Something about her aura warned him that she could be far more dangerous than anyone he had been up against so far.

"Vermouth, huh? I'll take it you're one of my adoring fans?" he ventured to ask, forcing his poker face back in place to conceal the agitation within.

"Hmm…I'm not exactly a fan of yours. Of your Dad, maybe I was, but as for you…" Quick as a cobra strikes, Vermouth whisked out a gun and aimed for his head. "You've become a bit too annoying for my liking. Last time, you interfered with my job. I'll let you go for your father's sake, but next time…" here her voice grew even colder and her eyes flashed menacingly, "I won't hesitate to send a bullet through that twisted brain of yours."

They stared at each other for a while before Kaito opened his mouth to speak. Almost instantly, a gunshot was heard and Kaito felt a stabbing pain in the back, just inches away from his heart. Steeling himself for the impact, he collapsed to his knee, clutching his chest to stop the unbearable pain. _S-nake_…he managed to breathe out weakly. His white cape had begun to bloom scarlet. Briefly glancing upward, he realized that the woman he was talking with had already fled the scene. _She's quick, he thought, _before a wave of nausea hit him, even worse than the last time he was fell prey to Snake's bullet. This couldn't be happening. He still had to find Pandora and avenge his father's death. He couldn't die yet. Aoko and his Mother would be devastated—and Aoko…Aoko…His world faded to darkness as he passed out.

The figure in brown with a thick mustache strode over to the thief's unconscious form. Lifting his boot, he rolled the teen over. "What a shame, I would have loved to catch a glimpse of this annoying thief's horror-stricken face before he passed out. I guess I'll just have to finish him off in his sleep." Snake pointed his pistol at the thief's right temple, his finger on the trigger, ready to blast the thief's brains off. "Good night, Phantom of the Night, it's about time you fall asleep…_forever_."

o0o

The blast rocked not only the floor KID was in, but also the one directly beneath it. Ran, her father, Shinichi, and Haibara were there with the Professor and the kids.

"What's happening, Otousan?" Ran cried out when the building began to shake.

"I don't know! Curse that KID!" he hollered back.

"No, KID wouldn't do anything like this!" Shinichi shouted back while dodging falling debris. _Who was it? Who in the world would have planned something as evil as this? Could it be—_

"It has to be _them_. Those men who you call the men in black," Haibara confirmed his suspicions.

"But why would they-" He was cut off when a chunk of concrete fell from the ceiling directly above them. He and Haibara quickly rushed out of harm's way.

Inspector Nakamori began shouting out commands. "Everyone, head toward the fire exit! The main door is blocked, so head the other way! No pushing, please!" The people were panicking now. Mothers were calling their children; little kids were crying for their parents. It was a stampede.

Thinking quick, Shinichi pulled Professor Agasa aside to relay his own set of instructions. "Hakase. Take the kids and use the stairs. The elevators aren't working due to the power failure. Make sure no one gets lost. Hurry!"

Agasa nodded. "Got it. Take care, Shinichi. Kids, this way, quick!"

_Wait. Where's Ran?_ "Ran!" Shinichi scanned the area, panicking when he could not find her. Shelves and cabinets toppled down in their direction, forcing him to dash out of harm's way.

"Aaah!" a girl's high-pitched scream was heard. Shinichi whirled around to find Haibara on the floor trapped by a wooden cabinet that had collapsed moments ago.

"Haibara!"

"I'm fine, Kudou-kun, but my leg is stuck." Shinichi rushed over to lend her a hand, but then he spotted Ran's limp body nearby.

"Ran! Ran! Wake up!" Ignoring Haibara's situation, he clambered over heaps of metal and cement blocking his way to Ran.

"It's dangerous, Shinichi!" the professor warned, to no avail.

A creaking sound made him stop dead in his tracks. A huge metal column had given way and was about to crash into Ran and Haibara. With only seconds left before it banged into their heads, he could only save one. But who? Ran or Haibara?

He cursed under his breath and kicked a metal container with all his might, sending it flying under the pole. It still kept falling. He dived down and scooped Ran out of harm's way.

"Yes!" cried Mouri Kogoro, relieved to see his daughter safe. The three kids, however, were panicking.

"Ai-kun!"

"Haibara-san!"

"Haibara!"

The professor and the Detective Boys could only stare paralyzed at the crumpled heap of metal in front of them. Haibara was surely crushed beneath.

"Ai-chan!" Ayumi cried at the top of her voice. _No, this can't be happening. Not to Ai-chan!_

"What are you crying about, Yoshida-san? I'm alright. Kudou-…san saved me." Haibara managed a weak reply. Everyone heaved a deep sigh of relief. Wasting no time, Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko rushed over to help her out.

"Shinichi-niichan did? How?" Mitsuhiko demanded impatiently, eyes widening in disbelief.

"That thing he kicked at the metal pole's base kept it from crushing me. Well, it landed merely three inches away from my face, but that was enough," she explained, indicating the metal can lying a couple of feet away.

Eventually, Ran stirred and asked to know what was happening.

"Shinichi-niichan saved you!" Mitsuhiko answered eagerly.

"Shinichi did?"

"Yup. I witnessed it with my own eyes," declared Ayumi.

"But, where is he now?" Ran was eager to know.

"He left all of a sudden. He said he wanted to investigate something suspicious," Professor Agasa informed them as they made their way towards the exit.

"Oh? That mystery freak—he's looking for trouble again."

Leaving Hakuba and Inspector Nakamori's team to control the panicking crowd, Shinichi raced upstairs as fast as he could. He had heard a gunshot coming from the top floor, and if KID was there and members of the Black Organization—maybe Gin himself—were there too-then the Phantom Thief was in big, big trouble tonight.

Shinichi gulped, crouching behind a wall to hide. Gin, Vodka, and any other minions he brought along could ambush him any moment. It was suicidal to come here, and he didn't even have a plan of action. He had just rushed here because he had a feeling that the thief was in trouble, and he wanted to save him. It was then that he heard a thick, husky voice, terrifyingly similar to the one that haunted him in his nightmares.

"Good night, Phantom of the Night, it's about time you fall asleep…_forever_."

o0o

This chapter is slightly different from the original, but I'm positive it makes more sense this time. Will Shinichi be able to save KID before it's too late? If anyone wants me to update soon, kindly leave a review. =)

Happy New Year, DC!


End file.
